


let me be good to you/i'll give you what you want

by aglionbyfoxes



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Werewolves, also read this book pls and thanks, but like sweet too, but only because they're werewolves, jox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglionbyfoxes/pseuds/aglionbyfoxes
Summary: Joe came willingly, plaint as he fitted his thighs around Ox’s. He didn’t have to say anything - Ox knew that with Joe nuzzling at his neck, biting gently, the only thing his alpha wanted was to be taken care of. And Ox just couldn’t say no to him– the wolf in Ox couldn’t say no to him. He would take Joe apart -  slowly.It's been a busy week, and Joe needs help unwinding





	let me be good to you/i'll give you what you want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and first time writing a Wolfsong fic! Lots of love to my betas @henriettafoxes and @uzea-ke on tumblr! And thanks to my pack for telling me that Joe calling Ox daddy was a good idea

It had been a hard week. For as much as Ox wished for things to calm down after finally killing Richard, part of him knew it wasn’t realistic to expect the world to stop around them. Between finally gaining control of his wolf, learning what it meant to be a pack with two alphas and Joe making the decision to start school again, the past few months had been anything but relaxing. And even though they always made sure to make time for each other, life sometimes got in the way.

Ox remembered his Mom’s sad smile as she stood in the kitchen with the bills piled on the table and told him that tough times always came in threes. So with seemingly every person in Green Creek needing to get their car fixed that week and a drawn out but ultimately pointless fight between Robbie and Kelly, Ox wasn’t really surprised when Joe came into their room in the old house and started complaining about his finals taking up too much of his time. But Ox didn’t mind, because he knew what nights like this meant.

Joe finally stopped pacing the room, sighed, and turned to face Ox. He reached out a hand and pulled Joe closer to the bed. Joe came willingly, plaint as he fitted his thighs around Ox’s. He didn’t have to say anything - Ox knew that with Joe nuzzling at his neck, biting gently, the only thing his alpha wanted was to be taken care of. And Ox just couldn’t say no to him– the wolf in Ox couldn’t say no to him. He would take Joe apart - slowly - with his tongue and then his fingers and eventually his cock.

Ox tugged on the hem of Joe’s shirt and looked up at him through half lidded eyes, and Joe obliged, pulling off his shirt and then lifting himself off of Ox’s lap to do the same to his jeans. Ox ran his hand over the curve of Joe’s bare ass and muttered under his breath - “So needy.” Joe fits his lips against Ox’s before pulling him off the bed and switching their places. Joe is laying down, spreading his legs wide and wrapping his hand loosely around his cock, feigning innocence as he looks up. Ox strips quickly and settles back on the bed, lifting Joe’s hips and pulling them towards him in one smooth motion. He relishes the soft whimpers coming out of Joe’s mouth that he knows are due to his tongue licking a stripe from his hole all the way up to the tip of his cock.

Ox would never get over this – not any of it. The image of Joe stretched above him in bed, Ox’s hands pressed into Joe’s thighs, spreading him so pretty for Ox’s tongue lapping against his hole. For now Ox lifted his eyes as he ran his thumb over the spot where his tongue dipped into Joe. “Fu-fuck Ox. Fuck please, I need you.”

Joe whined again as Ox pulled his head back – “Oh yeah? What do you need so bad?” – before smirking and sliding one finger slowly into him.

Joe hid his face in his arm and moaned “You Ox, please fuck me, please daddy.” Ox felt Joe freeze under him and neither of them said anything as a minute passed. Two. Joe was still hiding his face and Ox felt like his entire body was short circuiting. This was….new. Different and new. Ox felt a tightness in his gut and despite the memories the name brought back, the image of Joe flushed and writhing in front of him pushed everything else from his mind.

“Baby - baby look at me.” Ox reached a hand out and pulled Joe’s arm away from his face and watched his mate shiver. For as much as they were both Alphas in their own right, they also understood each others need to let go. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you baby, I just need you to be good for me. Can you do that?” Ox ran a hand up Joe’s thigh as he pushed another finger into him. The younger boy nodded underneath him. “Joe, baby, you need to tell me if this is what you want. It’s ok but you have to tell me.” Ox accentuated his words with kisses sprinkled up Joe’s legs, still held up and leaving Joe open and wanting.

Joe’s eyes flashed red as he smirked and pushed his hips further down onto Ox’s fingers - “Yes daddy - I want you to fuck me, I’ll be so good for you.” And before Ox could even react, Joe is pulling himself out of Ox’s reach and flipping over on the bed, arching his back and moaning and something in Ox’s head turns on ( _alpha alpha alpha_ ) and he can’t help the growl that tears from his throat. He can tell even Joe is surprised when he grabs his hips and drives his lubed up cock into Joe until their hips meet. Ox can’t move, not yet, he knows that if he does this is going to be finished far too soon for both of them.

Instead he takes the opportunity to slide his hand up the back of Joe’s neck and into his curls, gripping them tight in the way he knows makes Joe whine. Ox leans forward and growls low in Joe’s ear - “Say it again, baby - you promised you’d be good.” And Ox knows that that is it for Joe.

“Daddy, fuck” Joe is begging without even bothering to wait, shifting forward and then fucking himself back against Ox - “please move, please something, Alpha”. Ox’s vision is tinged with red as he pulls Joe against his chest and fucks up into him hard and slow, savoring the glide of his cock inside the boy moaning in his lap.

“Let me take care of you baby boy, let your alpha take care of you.” Ox shifts them one last time, knowing that he won’t last long with the way Joe is chanting _daddy_ and _Ox_ and _alpha_ like they’re prayers on his tongue. He wraps Joe’s legs around his waist and finally sees the other boy’s eyes - red and dark and trained on Ox.

“Be a good boy and ride me baby.” Ox sucks dark bruises up and down Joe’s neck and whispers the words against his flushed skin. He knows the bruises he’s pressing into Joe’s hips are bound to stick around for a few hours once they’re done, which gives Ox even more motivation to guide Joe as he bounces on his cock, an “Oh, daddy” tumbling from his lips every time Ox hits his prostate just right. And then Joe is finishing with a breathy moan, his hole tightening around Ox, who is still pumping into him hard and fast. Cum lands on their chests between them but Joe keeps grinding his hips against Ox, drawing out the pleasure.

He hasn’t even come down from his high before he’s leaning forward and nipping Ox’s ear, murmuring “Cum for me daddy, fill me up, please, I want to feel you inside me” like he needs it and that brings Ox over the edge.

He howls as he comes, deepening the marks on Joe’s neck. His hips stutter, staking his claim. He knows the whole pack will be able to smell it on them tomorrow and the thought makes him shiver, even after all this time.

After what feels like hours, Ox takes his lips from Joe’s neck and lifts him off of his cock. He maneuvers them to their original position - Joe reclined on the bed with his knees on Ox’s shoulders, moaning quietly as Ox cleans him out with his tongue.

Once he’s finished, Ox pulls himself up and lifts Joe to lay against his chest. He presses his nose against Joe’s hair and takes in his scent - arousal and relief and mate. 

“Still worried about finals?” Ox mumbles and he feels Joe smirking against his neck.

“You know, I may need my daddy to help me study.” Ox can feel Joe trying to be serious as he says it but the moment is gone and he starts giggling, breath tickling Ox’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr at @aglionbyfoxes !


End file.
